


wait for it

by lukacouffaine



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kin assigned clown by Jericho, Love Confessions, M/M, Some angst, This fic makes no sense at all, Ummmm...here, herald is boo boo the fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukacouffaine/pseuds/lukacouffaine
Summary: Being a Teen Titan was about lingering. Waiting until someone was on the peaks end to do. Everyone has a past they don’t want to share. That past could  be seen through glimpses of their actions.  It’s what led Herald to never confessing his feeling for Jericho until now.
Relationships: Mal Duncan & Joseph Wilson, Mal Duncan/Joseph Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	wait for it

Being a Teen Titan was about lingering. Waiting until someone was on the peaks end to do something. 

Everyone has a past they don’t want to share. That past could be seen through glimpses of their actions. 

It’s what led to Herald never confessing to Jericho. Herald and Jericho were peas in a pot. They had been since prior the BrotherHood of Evil attacked. A part of the past that they keep to just themselves only. 

Herald had known Jericho since their runaway days. They choose to stick together even after their runaway group disbanded. It hurts to think what may have happened to their old friends. Would they even still be considered friends? Would friends abandon one another due to disagreements. 

Herald shook off the thought of those old friends. Jericho said himself he had let them go. Herald wondered how. Jericho seemed to find attachment to everyone and everything. 

Currently Jercho had gotten himself wrecked from a local mission. As the fall with the Brotherhood of Evil inspired other groups who thought they could succeed. Of course their were the rumors of Hive coming back. 

Herald wished he could just retire. Chill at his usual weird dimension. Then maybe- _maybe_ he could find a way to confess to Jericho.

It’s Raven who told him to visit Jericho. Which seemed like a sting. Jericho and Raven had developed a bond in such a short time. Quicker than Herald ever had.

Herald entered the medical bay to Jericho in a medical gown, An wrist casket. Lots of bandages. What’s most noticeable was the weird glasses he’s wearing. He laid on the medical bed looming absently at the ceiling. 

“I would suggest better glasses,” Herald joked. He took the nearest seat.

Jericho winched at the statement but attempted a smile.

“ _ Villain got eyes. Need them for few days.” _ Jericho tried to sign. It's obviously painful.

“There’s not a chance..you’d go blind?” Herald asked. Guilt deep.

“ _ No. Well. Don’t know. Have to talk to Raven.” _ Jericho said so calmly.

Herald doesn’t know how Jericho could be so calm at the fact he could go blind.  How Jericho was calm even though he had once confessed that hospital rooms reminded him of his kidnapping, 

“I’m sorry.” Herald guilt was practically choking him. 

“ _ For what?”  _ Jericho replied. He starts to sit.

“It’s kinda my fault you all got hurt.” Herald shrugged. God. He resorted to shrugging as a form of conversation. So much to Mr. Smooth Jazz. 

Jericho was fully up now. Obviously it seemed to hurt to move. He sat in the seat next to Herald, Which made no sense because he could have chosen to stay in the comfy bed. Jericho does stuff that made you think too much. Thinking too much wasn’t something Herald liked to do. 

“Why? You were not on mission?”

“I kinda did the uncool thing and chose not to go cause you were going.”

There was a moment of silence to take that in.

“ _ Wow. Uncool. Totally”  _ Jericho frowned. 

“My ego. I am now uncool enough to you.”

“ _ Also a clown.” _

“An uncool clown. This is worse.”

_ “What I did?” _

Now they were back to the starting topic. Herald was beginning to enjoy their banter.

Herald crossed his arms. Looked away from Jericho. He was embarrassed. 

“I really like you.” Herald confessed. There was no turn back now. 

Jericho stiffened. He shifted uncomfortably.

_ “I like you too. We always say that.” _

“Let’s say. When I say it. I mean like like.”

_ “Like. Like?” _

“Like Like Like.”

“ _ Like like love?” _

“Like like like like love. Love that I was so scared of getting distracted in battle and randomly confessing to you. I could have been in the mission. I could have just teleported you and the others out instead of you guys having to wait for help to arrive.”

It’s the most cringeworthy confession. He really was the clown, circus, and ringmaster. Jericho was the poor audience. 

Jericho reached out and held Herald hand tight.  _ Be cool. They usually held hands sometimes. Try to keep your hands from sweating this time.  _ Herald thought to himself. 

“Are you going to dislocate my hand as revenge that you can probably go blind.” Herald managed to get out. 

_ “I like love you too.”  _ Jericho answered instead. 

Herald let out a laugh in joy. He’s so happy. He wanted to lift Jericho and just twirl around in happiness. Fuck it. He’s going to do it. Just as he’s about Jericho stopped him.

_ “I’m mad.” _

“What can I do for you to forgive me? Anything. Well anything but that one time I got you mad. Then I asked how I can earn forgiveness. To go in a room and sing country And just leave. I hate country.”

“ _ You hate country but love me.” _

“That’s different! Maybe some country folks deserve rights.”

“ _Are you implying I don’t deserve rights?”_

“None at all.”

  
  


Jericho gave Herald a tiny kiss on the cheek. Then pointed at the door.

Raven had just arrived again. She rolled her eyes at whatever was happening in the room.

“ _My nurse is here. Time to go. Possible broken rib._

Herald wanted to give Jericho a kiss also. But he doesn’t trust himself to do something stupid. A bang of jealously hitting him once again. He knew there was nothing to be jealous of as it can now be confirmed Raven and Jericho are just friends. It was more of the jealousy of trust they both had. 

Instead Harald attempted a light hug before strolling off.  Optimistic for once for what the future may hold

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t written something for Teen Titans in the longest. AAAAAHHH!!!! Writing for it again feels weird but mainly for @burntcactii.


End file.
